Kayla
Kayla is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Appearance Kayla has long dark brown hair, brown skin and wears lilac coloured eyeshadow. She wears a long, sleeveless fuchsia dress and black shoes with white laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with gold bangles and gold earrings, with a pearl beaded in the center of her gold necklace. As of Cheeseria and onwards, Kayla has a blond ombré embellishing her dark brown hair. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Top Bun * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Lettuce * Tomato * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Black Beans * Verde Sauce * White Rice * Onions Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Toasts * Cinnamon * Drink: ** Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) * 4 Carrots * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Gummy Pineapple, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Pineapple (Clouberry, Cherry, Cloudberry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Lollipop Bits ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry, Paper Umbrella, Cherry (Cherry x3 in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles * Pomegranates Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *6 Shrimps *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Pomegranates *3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Cotton Candy Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Thai Chili Shrimps (right) * 4 Carrots * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheeses on the left *4 Chickens on the left *3 Onions on the bottom left *2 Basil leaves on the top left *Medium baked *6 slices Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she's unlocked along with Pecan Mix. *In Wingeria, she's unlocked along with Parmesan Sauce *In Pastaria, she's unlocked with Shrimp during Starlight Jubilee. *In Freezeria HD and Freezeria To Go!, she's unlocked with Pomegranates . Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 19 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 26 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 34 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 13 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 16 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 47 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Time * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 20 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Time * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sue in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Blueberry Division. *2013: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Purple Burple Division. *2014: She lost to Akari in the first round of the Keylime Division. *2015: She lost to Scarlett in the first round of the Buffalo Division. Trivia *As you can see, she loves jewelry, as seen by her overall appearance. *Kayla's topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Yippy's. *Most of her orders so far have consisted of start/basic items. *She enjoys summer holidays. * She likes the color pink, as seen in her clothing and orders. * She's the only customer in Papa's Cheeseria to have a new look Gallery Kayla (Taco Mia).png|Kayla up to Taco Mia! 55 (Kayla).jpg|Thumbs Up! Kayla papa's wingeria.jpg|Kayla when she's not a star customer yet. Photo0267-1-.jpg|Kayla is not pleased. DissapointedKayla.png|Kayla is not pleased. Kaylaperfectorderinburgeria2.png|Kayla's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Kayla Perfect.PNG|Something very hard to do in Cupcakeria - a perfect order! kayla. Png Kayla Makamoto.jpg|Perfect!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PerfectKayla.png|Kayla's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Kayla.png Poor Kayla.png Kayla in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay_Pasta_-_Kayla.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Kayla.png Kayla ordering close.png|I want: A regular ring,a... Shannon perfect.png|Perfect with Shannon and Kayla is HAPPY! Kayla HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png|Kayla plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.15.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg smileu.JPG|Oh My Goodness! A respectable woman like me does NOT deserve such awful service! Kaylaperfect.png|Kayla gets perfect wings! Newyears2015.jpg waiting customers.png|Kayla waiting in line Kayla Freezeria Perfect.png|Kayla has a perfect sundae! noua kayla.jpg|Kayla's New Style Kayla's new look.png|New look=Kayla kaylanew.JPG|Kayla's New Look in Papa's Cheeseria kaylanew1.JPG|Kayla's New Appearance Fan Art Kayla Chibi.jpg KaylaLpcarverXP.png|Made by Lpcarver Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna New!Kayla.jpg|Made by Lpcarver Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:K Characters